<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With You by naerizen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013812">Stuck With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerizen/pseuds/naerizen'>naerizen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fix Marriage, Fluff, Grandfathers Conspiring, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:39:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerizen/pseuds/naerizen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Taeyong Lee got his shit sorted out, like he always does, from what degree to take in his dream University to where he’s going to send his first job application letter until… his mother came home with a letter in her hand that contained a message that changed his whole life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one day, a news popped that Princess Hours will have a remake. one day, i was listening to music and stuck with u played. one day, i posted this. hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“This is ridiculous, mom!”</strong> Taeyong said but he actually wants to shout, if only it’s not disrespectful to shout to his mother’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon reading the letter that his dear mom gave him, he can’t stop uttering curses to its absurd, insane and ridiculous content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Who does fix marriages these days?! I can’t believe Grandapops agreed to that idea!” </strong>He threw the letter towards the sofa beside his mother who’s looking at him with teary eyes but not stopping him from his outburst. Honestly, no one can stop him now. He <em>is </em>mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled his hair out of frustration and walked back and forth in front of his mother. Mrs. Lee couldn’t do much. She knew it’s futile to console Taeyong right now at his current state. She doesn’t even know how to react to this news she brought home herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I’m so sorry, dear.” </strong>His mother sighed looking at him and reached for his hand.<strong> “I just went to have tea with my friends but I brought home a different kind of tea. I should’ve just stayed at home.” </strong>Her shoulders sagged and Taeyong knew it wasn’t her fault, he’s not blaming her; she’s just a mere messenger of this awful news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong massaged his temple with his free hand and sighed. He momentarily closed his eyes and when he opened it, all he saw was red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I’m not marrying anyone. Grandpops can comeback from the dead for all I care but I’ll make sure no wedding will happen. EVER.” </strong>Taeyong said with gritted teeth that made his mother shiver at how cold Taeyong’s eyes have turned when he looked at her. <strong>“They can try, though.” </strong>He left after his final words, leaving his mother looking at him walking with his full height as if a knight ready to go on a war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Chan, shut up. Please.” </strong>Johnny reprimanded his younger brother, trying to calm him down in the process - which he knows is impossible at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since their family lawyer told him about their Grandfather’s deal with his best friend of marriage between their first born grandchildren, which happens to be him from the Seo’s side, Haechan has been walking back and forth, hands on his hips while spitting expletives, directed to who? He didn’t know. He wants to react like how Haechan is reacting, too. He wants to throw, at least, the flower vase that is sitting beside him right now but he can’t. He’s losing his mind right now but he can’t show it. Haechan can but he can’t. One of the cons of being Johnny Seo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Why are you so calm, Hyung!? Are you seriously accepting this bullshit?!”</strong> Haechan doesn’t usually raise his voice at his brother but the younger can’t help it. The news brought to them by the family lawyer is just beyond Haechan’s imagination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I don’t think your brother have much of a choice, Young Master Haechan.” </strong>The family lawyer said while looking at Johnny in the eyes; which was so brave of him to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“WHAT?!” </strong>Haechan abruptly turned and harshly grabbed their family lawyer by the collar of his suit. <strong>“What did you say? Say it again. I dare you, bastard.” </strong>The younger Seo said in a low hiss while deadly glaring- making the lawyer lower his gaze. Grip tightening every second that pass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Enough.” </strong>One word from his brother is enough and Johnny looked at how Haechan slowly loosened his grip on the lawyer’s collar and reluctantly let go. He saw how the breathing of the man relaxed in the process and immediately took steps back, away from Haechan’s reach- to save his life if the younger Seo decided to grab him again and really grip his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger Seo is still glaring at the lawyer when Johnny finally stood up from his seat. He took few slow steps forward and tapped his brother’s shoulder signaling him to step back. Haechan obliged and lowered his head while putting his hand on top of the other giving his brother the silence that was asked wordlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny Seo stood in his full height, putting his hands on his pockets as he spoke. <strong>“I don’t have much of a choice, Mr. Park?” </strong>He said in a very low voice, making it hard for Mr. Park to hear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“You-your G-grandf-father…” </strong>The lawyer stuttered. The younger Seo is scary, yes, but compared to the older, Johnny Seo’s mere presence is terrifying, to say the least. He is a nightmare hidden behind that glorious appearance. He fixed his eyeglasses before putting on all his courage to look up and meet the heir’s eyes. Very bad idea. <strong>“Your grandfather… made sure that you will do as he wish.” </strong>He surprisingly uttered the words without stuttering this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heir took a step closing the gap between them. <strong>“He’s not here with us anymore. He wouldn’t know if I didn’t fulfil his wish, can he? Unless, you go meet and tell him if I didn’t.” </strong>Johnny smiled and the lawyer knows that that smile contains no humor, at all. He had seen it a lot of times. Anyone at the receiving end of that humorless smile always regrets seeing it. The heir is calm but there’s a storm coming and it will hit him first if he says something the Seo won’t like. Before it’s too late, he took a document out of his briefcase and handed it to the Heir. As the older Seo read the content, the man in suit thought that whatever is in the document will keep the demons in the Seos at bay. For how long, the poor lawyer didn’t know but one thing is for sure: he aged 10 years more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“oh, these Seos.” </em>He thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Do you know who you’re going to marry, though?” </strong>Doyoung asked Taeyong after his rant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun is just watching them, still processing the information Yong told them. Taeil, on the other hand, is reading the letter that contained the deal of the two grandfathers. He smiled, he honestly finds it cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong><br/>“It doesn’t matter, Doyoung! I’m not marrying the grandchild of Grandpops’ best friend whoever that is. And I’m too young for that!”  </strong>Taeyong throws a crumpled paper towards Doyoung that his best friend dodged gracefully. He’s so frustrated. He should be revising now because Finals Week is fast approaching and he shouldn’t be distracted. He’s got goals to achieve and dreams to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Grandpops must be high when he agreed to that, Yongie</strong>.” Doyoung said while typing on his phone. Maybe texting his rich kid boyfriend that owns a telecommunications company. Lucky bitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Or he must’ve been bribed or at gun point asked to sign the letter.” </strong>Kun, on the laboratory table; chin on the palm of his hand, added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Or you’re just reading too much fiction Doyoung and Kun</strong>.” Doyoung looked up at the mention of his name and looked at Taeil as the latter continued, <strong>“Their grandfathers must have a good reason for making that decision. Yongie might not know the reason now but for sure it’s not to harm him. Grandpops would never make any decision that will harm his only grandson. I’m sure of that.” </strong>similing, Taeil walked over to Taeyong and hugged him tightly. Taeyong melted in Taeil’s arm and started crying. Soothing circles in Yong’s back, Doyoung and Kun made their way to join the hug and let Taeyong use them as support. That is the only thing they can offer now- moral support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>“Did you really check it?” </strong>Yuta asked for the nth time. He really finds the situation old fashioned and really, really ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Yes, Yuta. Our sigil was there. The stamp used was the one in my father’s possession right now. It was passed on to him when my grandfather died. There’s no way it was fake or made up because the only person who can use it is the first born of the family next in line to the <em>throne</em>, as you guys call it.” </strong>Johnny explained to Yuta since he can’t seem to believe Johnny when he said he already checked it the first time. Well, he can’t blame his friend, he still can’t believe it, too. <em>Oh, to be a Johnny Seo. </em>He thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Our family lawyer delivered it to us, too. He was new but he worked for Grandpa when he was starting to fix his will. Mr. Park was there when the old men made that pact.” </strong>Johnny added as he was setting his books inside his bag ready to go to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at Jaehyun when he was about to go out of their hideout, <strong>“Jae, did you get what I asked you?” </strong>he asked as he put his bag on his shoulder and the other hand goes inside the pocket of his uniform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I’m still working on it. Doyoung won’t give it to me unless I explained to him why I need his friend’s number.” </strong>Jaehyun alongside Yuta started walking towards the door, too. Johnny continued to walk and the three of them started walking in the hallway, other students making way for them. <strong>“I didn’t tell him anything. It’s not my story to tell. But if you want me to persuade my boyfriend, I need to tell him the truth.” </strong>Jae said as they near his classroom. They stopped at the doorstep of Jae’s class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Tell him, then.” </strong>Johnny said as he peeked inside the room of the smartest kids in their school. Apparently, Jaehyun Jeong is one of the kids that eat their books and chew on their notes during break time and the break of dawn. He can’t imagine himself doing that, so is Yuta, that’s why they belong to the lower class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Okay. Expect to have his number tonight.” </strong>Jaehyun assured Johnny but Yuta is hella impatient<strong>. “Can’t you get it earlier? Like, during the first break?”</strong> Yuta said as if he’s the one going to tell Doyoung the reasons. Clearly, he didn’t know how stubborn and inquisitive a Doyoung Kim can get. Jaehyun is starting to feel his head ache at the mere thought of his boyfriend bombarding him with questions later. He massaged his temple before tapping his friends’ shoulders and waved his other hand dismissing his friends then proceeded to get inside their classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doyoung was already sitting on his seat beside Jaehyun’s. He’s looking at Jaehyun suspiciously but smiled nonetheless before he opened his arms asking for Jaehyun to stop acting cool and hurry up by acting like a baby with his hands opening and closing fast; the other boy got the message quickly and walked faster to reach Doyoung and leaned down for a kiss. They missed each other during the weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“EEEWWW!!! GET A ROOM!!” </strong>Joy shouted that made all their classmates laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe i know this is awful. i'm sorry. but if you reached this point, please leave a dot on the comment. hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>